


A New Way of Teasing

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out try out a new idea with Sally with great results.





	

 

He had to pat himself on the back for this one.  It was a hit and by next week, Knock Out guessed, it would be happening again.

 

But for the moment, the doctor could only focus on forcing his cock up, deep into the elf's rectum, and filling her up as she shiver against his body.  Her arms were wrapped up tight, locked against her chest, trussed up like a cooked chicken, leaving her helpless to do anything but writher and grind and buck against his cock and Breakdown's tongue.

 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease~"

 

"Please?  I'm afraid I don't understand the command, Sally.  You have to speak up a bit."

 

"P-Please... Please... I-I... Please..."

 

"Sally, we can't do anything until you tell us what you want."

 

Knock Out watched as Sally tried to speak up, but each thrust he gave her (he may or may not have been doing that on purpose) was forcing her to lose her thoughts as she moaned and keened loudly, arching up against him as he continued to buck up into her with each bounce off the bed.

 

"Knock Out, knock it off."

 

His hands gripped Sally's thighs tight as he pulled her against him.  He glanced over her quivering shoulder to see Breakdown having pulled back from her vulva, giving him a disgruntled look with slick juices caking his cheeks and lips while he stayed knelt on the floor next to the bed.

 

"It's called teasing, Breakdown.  You know I don't mean any harm to our little kitten."

 

"It is when you tease her for too long."

 

Knock Out raised an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes and leaning down to kiss Sally's neck.

 

"Sally," he said in a serious tone, "Tell us what you need.  What do you need us to do?"

 

"...P-Please... my clit... please..."

 

Breakdown quickly went to work, sucking and licking at the red bud that was begging for attention.

 

"A-And... A-And my breasts... please?"

 

"Of course, my little kitten," Knock Out kissed her neck again before moving his hands up to cup her breasts, "Anything you want."

 

With how long they had been denying her orgasm, she took some time to finally cum under their playful touches.  Minutes after Knock Out had stopped teasing, Sally cummed hard into Breakdown's mouth, slumping against the red head as her orgasm was eaten all up.

 

And with a bit of adjusting (now they were both sitting on the bed with Sally cushioned between them), both Knock Out and Breakdown began fucking her ass and pussy respectively, making their little elf lover squeal and gasp and moan as they kept pounding away into her welcoming body.

 

When they all cummed minutes later, Sally's second of the night, Knock Out chuckled.

 

They were only getting started tonight.

 

END


End file.
